


Home Away From Home

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Spock wants is to be with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Home Away From Home  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 225  
>  **Summary:** The only thing Spock wants is to be with Jim.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word frost for my [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for st_20_fics

Frost lay thick on the ground, crunching beneath their booted feet as they trudged toward the cabin.

Despite the cold, Jim whistled a jaunty tune as he walked.

Spock’s eyebrow rose but he didn’t say a word he just kept a steady pace beside Jim. Although, if he were to speak he would ask why humans found the idea of traipsing through the woods in thirty degree weather fun. But one look at Jim’s face convinced him to stay silent. He could see even though they had only been there for a short while, Jim was already having a great time.

“We’re almost there, Spock.” 

“How much longer is almost, Captain?” 

Jim, with a huge grin on his face, shot Spock a look. “It’s Jim. Remember?” As soon as Spock nodded his head, he continued, “And almost means... almost.” 

The sun was just sinking below the horizon as the cabin finally came into view. A sigh of contentment escaped Jim in a rush of excitement. He pointed towards the cabin. “Home away from home.” A thought occurred to him and he paused for a brief moment. “I hope you like it.”

A small smile barely curved Spock’s lips. He didn’t tell Jim that it could have been a hole in the ground for all he cared. All that mattered to Spock was being with Jim.


End file.
